1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container adapted for use as an ink tank or the like for an ink jet recording apparatus and detachably mountable to the main body of a recording apparatus, and a recording apparatus in which such liquid container is mountable.
2. Related Background Art
The ink jet recording is a recording method of discharging an ink droplet from a minute discharge port provided in an ink jet head and depositing such ink droplet onto a recording medium thereby obtaining a desired record.
The ink jet recording apparatus, executing recording by such ink jet recording method, is provided with an ink jet head for discharging the ink droplet. A discharge energy generating element for generating energy for discharging the ink from the discharge port provided in the ink jet head can be, for example, an electromechanical converting member such as a piezo element or an electrothermal converting member including a heat-generating resistor. The ink jet head employing the electromechanical converting member discharges the ink droplet by directly applying a physical force to the ink. The ink jet head employing the electrothermal converting element discharges the ink droplet by heating the liquid.
With the recent progress in software and computer, such ink jet recording apparatus is required to output a color image. In order to meet such requirement, the ink jet head is being produced in a configuration suitable for forming a color image. In addition to the trend toward the color image output, there is also required a higher definition of the output image, and the ink jet recording is realizing image recording of higher definition and higher quality by increasing the image density and varying the ink concentration, and is thus being widely used not only by the experts of businesses and computers but also by the personal users of homes and small offices.
In such ink jet recording apparatus, there is known a configuration in which there is provided an ink supply system for supplying the ink jet head with the ink to be used for recording and an ink tank holding the ink is detachably connected to the end of such ink supply system. Among the conventional replaceable ink tanks, there is known, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-348308, an ink tank provided with an information memory medium capable of recording the information of the ink in the ink tank. Such information memory medium stores various information on the ink and can also record various information according to the status of use of the recording apparatus, whereby the user can always obtain satisfactory output.
FIGS. 44A and 44B are respectively an elevation view and a lateral view schematically showing a conventional example (hereinafter called conventional example 1). An ink tank 200 is provided with a fluid connection aperture 201 for ink supply, and the face having such fluid connection aperture 201 is further provided with a connection terminal 203 for connecting an information memory medium 204, provided in the ink tank 200, with the main body of the recording apparatus. Such face is parallel to the inserting direction 207 of the ink tank 200 into the main body of the recording apparatus. In an ink tank mounting portion in the main body of the recording apparatus, an ink supplying hollow needle is provided in a position opposed to the fluid connection aperture 201 of the ink tank 200, and a connector (not shown) is provided in a position opposed to the connection terminal 203 of the ink tank 200.
When the ink tank 200 is mounted on the main body of the recording apparatus, the hollow needle of the main body is inserted into the fluid connection aperture 201 of the ink tank 200 thereby forming the connection of the ink flow path, and the connection terminal 203 of the ink tank 200 engages with the connector of the main body so as to form mutual contacts thereby forming electrical connection. In such operation, the mutual positional relationship between the connecting position of the fluid connection aperture 201 and the hollow needle and the connecting position of the connectors may have certain fluctuation because of the forming precision in the manufacture, so that, if they are provided in fixed positions, there may not be achievable satisfactory connection for example because of the unnecessary stress applied to the connecting portions. Therefore, the connector in the main body of the recording apparatus is rendered movable in perpendicular two directions (X-direction 208, Y-direction 209) in a plane parallel to the mounting face of the ink tank.
FIGS. 46A and 46B are respectively an elevation view and a lateral view of another conventional replaceable ink tank (hereinafter called conventional example 2) disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,042. This ink tank 200 is provided with an information memory medium 204 capable of recording information on the ink contained in the ink tank, and with fluid connection apertures 201, 202 for ink supply. The information memory medium 204 and plural connection terminals 203 constituting electrical connecting portion therefor are provided on a face in a direction X 208 perpendicular to the inserting direction 207 of the ink tank. The face having the information memory medium 204 is further provided with a guide 206 for electrically connecting the connection terminals 203 of the ink tank with a connector of the main body of the recording apparatus. In an ink tank mounting portion in the main body of the recording apparatus, two ink supplying hollow needles are provided in positions opposed to the fluid connection apertures of the ink tank, and a connector is provided in a position opposed to the connection terminals 203 of the ink tank 200.
When the ink tank 200 is mounted on the main body of the recording apparatus, the two hollow needles of the main body are inserted into the fluid connection apertures 201, 202 of the ink tank thereby forming connection of the ink flow path, and the connector of the main body is guided by the guide 206 and engages with the connection terminals 203 of the information memory medium thereby forming electrical connection. In such operation, the mutual positional relationship between the connecting position of the fluid connection apertures and the hollow needles and the connecting position of the connectors may have certain fluctuation because of the forming precision in the manufacture, so that, if they are provided in fixed positions, there may not be achievable satisfactory connection for example because of the unnecessary stress applied to the connecting portions. Therefore, the connector in the main body of the recording apparatus is rendered movable in perpendicular two directions (X-direction 208, Y-direction 209) in a plane parallel to the mounting face of the ink tank 200.
However, it may be desirable to form two fluid connecting portions as in the conventional example 2 and to form the connecting terminal in a direction Y perpendicular to the inserting direction (Z direction) of the tank. More specifically there is desired a configuration of the configuration shown in FIGS. 44A and 44B but provided with two fluid connecting portions (cf. FIGS. 45A and 45B). Such configuration is required for example in a case where a fluid connecting portion 201 is provided for ink supply from the ink tank to the main body and a fluid connection portion 202 is provided for air supply to the ink tank in order to compensate the pressure reduction resulting in the ink tank from the ink supply, and the connection terminal face cannot be formed on the bottom surface because of the limitation in space when plural flat tanks are arrayed.
In case there are employed such two liquid connecting portions, the connection is to be made in three places within a same plane, including the guide portion for electrical connection. Therefore, satisfactory connection cannot be attained by rendering the guide portion movable in perpendicular two direction within such plane. Stated differently, when the ink tank is mounted by fixing two positions at the fluid connecting portions, the mounted position of the ink tank is determined not only in the X-direction 208 and the Y-direction 209 but also in the rotational direction (about Z-direction 207) within this plane.
Therefore, though it is possible to adjust the positions in the X-direction 208 and the Y-direction 209 by parallel displacement of the connectors in such directions, it is not possible to adjust the rotational direction so that unnecessary stress may be applied to each connecting portion.
Such stress, if applied to the electrical connecting portion, induces incomplete electrical connection, thereby resulting in a connection failure. Also such stress, if applied to the fluid connecting portion, induces a stress in a seal member positioned between the connection aperture and the hollow needle, thus resulting ink leakage or eventually bending of the hollow needle.
Also the aberration in the positions of the connection apertures, connecting terminal, hollow needles and connectors may result not only in the X-direction 208 and Y-direction 209 but also in the inclination about the X-axis and Y-axis. Particularly in case the hollow needle extends in a direction inclined with respect to the Z-direction 207 and the ink tank is mounted along the Z-axis, there may be applied a stress on the seal member to cause ink leakage from the liquid connecting portion, and, in order to prevent such phenomenon, the ink tank is preferably mounted in a direction somewhat inclined from the Z-axis rotationally about the X and Y-axes, matching the extending direction of the hollow needle. However, in the configuration shown in FIGS. 45A and 45B, the connectors cannot be connected satisfactorily in case of such inclined mounting of the ink tank.
Also in the conventional example 1, among the connectors for electrical connection between the ink tank and the main body of the recording apparatus, the connector at the side of the main body of the recording apparatus is provided, in a supporting portion thereof, with a movable mechanism, and, in case of a failure in such movable mechanism, the recording apparatus itself has to be repaired and cannot be used during the repair, thereby imposing significant disadvantage to the user.
Also the ink tank of the conventional example 2 has the two liquid connecting portions 201, 202, so that the connection is to be made in three places within a same plane, including the guide portion 206 for guiding the connector 211 of the recording apparatus for electrical connection. Therefore, when the ink tank is mounted by fixing two positions at the fluid connecting portions 201, 202 among such three connecting positions, the mounted position of the ink tank is determined not only in the X-direction 208 and the Y-direction 209 but also in all the rotational directions (about X-direction 208, Y-direction 209 and Z-direction 207.
Consequently, depending on the aberration in the positions of the connection apertures 201, 202, the plural connection terminals 203, the hollow needle 212 in the main body of the recording apparatus and the connector 211 in the main body of the recording apparatus, there may be result aberrations not only in the X-direction 208 and Y-direction 209 but also in the inclinations about the X-direction 208 and Y-direction 209. On the other hand, in the configuration of the conventional example 2, the connector at the main body of the recording apparatus is rendered movable only in two perpendicular directions (X-direction 208 and Y-direction 209), so that, in case the plural connectors 203 are inclined in the direction of array (Xxe2x80x2-direction 210) thereof as shown in FIG. 47, the connectors 203 and those 211 at the main body of the recording apparatus may show fluctuating contact pressures, resulting eventually in contact failure.
Also in case ink leaks from the fluid connecting portions 201, 202 for some reason, if the connection terminals 203 are positioned in a face in which the fluid connecting portions 201, 202 are located as in the conventional example 2, the connection terminals 203 mutually cause shortcircuiting by the leaking ink because the flow of such leaking ink is not hindered, whereby the information memory medium 204 of the ink tank 200 or the main body of the recording apparatus may cause electrical error in the operation or destruction in the worst case.
Also as in the conventional example 1, among the connectors for electrical connection between the ink tank 200 and the main body of the recording apparatus, the connector 211 in the main body of the recording apparatus is provided at the supporting portion with a movable mechanism, and, in case of a failure therein, the recording apparatus itself has to be removed for repair and cannot be used during such repair thereby imposing significant inconvenience to the user.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid container capable of satisfactory connection of the liquid connecting portion and the electrical connecting portion with the main body of the recording apparatus thereby enabling satisfactory recording, and a recording apparatus capable of mounting such liquid container.
On the other hand, in order to achieve color recording by the ink jet recording, there is generally employed a color ink jet recording apparatus having mutually independent plural (for example four) discharge mechanisms and supply systems for discharging color inks such as of cyan, magenta and yellow in addition to black ink. In such configuration, the path for the ink of each color is made exclusive for such color from the ink tank to the ink discharge port, in such a manner that the ink of each color is not mixed with the ink of another color.
Also there may be employed inks of plural kinds depending on the recording apparatus, for example a low-class apparatus in which high recording quality is not required and a high-class apparatus in which high recording quality is required.
In the ink jet recording apparatus having independent plural supply systems for recording with plural color inks or with plural inks of different characteristics, there are usually employed plural ink tanks (liquid containers) of a single kind. More specifically, plural (for example four) ink tanks of a same structure, containing respective inks, are mounted on the recording apparatus. Such configuration is adopted in order to complete the designing and evaluating work for the ink tanks and the mounting mechanisms therefor at a time thereby simplifying the manufacturing process and to utilize common components thereby reducing the manufacturing cost. Also the ink tanks of a substantially same configuration are employed for the independent plural supply systems in a case where the ink tanks are mounted together with the main body of the recording head on the carriage and rendered movable, or a case where the ink tanks are fixed in the main body of the recording apparatus separately from the main body of the recording head and the carriage, or a case employing an unmovable full-line recording head.
In case of employing ink tanks of a same configuration for containing inks of different colors or different kinds, there may result erroneous mounting of the ink tank at the replacement thereof. For example, the ink supplied from a newly mounted ink tank is different in color from the ink remaining on the wall of the ink supply path, the stain caused by ink mixing deteriorates the color recording quality. Also the mixing of the ink with the remaining ink may induce a chemical reaction, thereby eventually forming precipitate and inducing clogging of the recording head. Therefore, there is desired a configuration always enabling the mounting of an ink tank containing ink of specified color and type in an ink supply path at the ink tank replacement in order that there cannot be supplied ink different from the ink used before.
In order to meet such requirement, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-174879 discloses a key system capable of preventing the mount of an ink tank containing ink of a specified color or type in the ink supply path of another color or type.
In the key system proposed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-174879, a projection (key) and a recess (key groove) for mechanical identification are provided on the entire length of the lateral face of the ink tank, and, on the internal wall of a slot for inserting the ink tank in the object for mounting (main body of the ink jet recording apparatus), a recess (key groove) and a projection (key) of rail shape are provided in a position opposed to the key of the ink tank at the insertion thereof. Such key and key groove are made different in the number, position or size (width) depending on the color and type of the ink contained in the ink tank. Therefore, in case of mounting a matching ink tank in a slot (namely in case of mounting an ink tank containing ink matching the supply path), the key and the key groove mutually match and engage whereby the ink tank can be inserted into the slot. However, in case of mounting an unmatching ink tank in a slot (namely in case of mounting an ink tank containing ink not matching the supply path in color or type), the key and the key groove do not mutually match and cannot mutually engage whereby the ink tank cannot be inserted into the slot.
However, the key system employing the aforementioned key and key groove for mechanical identification is associated with the following drawbacks.
In the ink jet recording apparatus, there is selected only a small clearance between the internal shape of the slot in which the ink tank is to be inserted and the external shape of the inserting end of the ink tank, substantially perpendicular to the inserting/detaching direction. Thus the external shape of the ink tank and the internal shape of the slot is almost same in order to define the position of the ink tank without play, so that the ink tank is rather difficult to insert. Because of this fact, it is difficult to set a clearance between the key and key groove on the ink tank and the inserting slot of the ink jet recording apparatus.
If the internal shape of the entrance of the slot of the ink jet recording apparatus is substantially same as the external shape of the inserting end of the ink tank, the ink tank has to be positioned correctly and inserted in the correct direction with respect to the main body of the ink jet recording apparatus in such manner that the internal shape of the slot corresponds to the external shape of the inserting portion of the ink tank, and only a very small allowance can be permitted therebetween.
As explained in the foregoing, in such configuration, the ink tank can be inserted into the slot only in case the key and the key groove on the ink tank to be mounted and on the internal wall of the slot mutually match and engage, and the ink tank cannot be inserted into the slot if the key and the key groove do not mutually engage. This means that even an appropriate ink tank cannot be inserted into the slot if the key and the key groove do not mutually engage. Stated differently, if the clearance between the internal shape of the slot and the external shape of the inserting end of the ink tank is selected larger in such a manner that the user can achieve loose ink tank insertion without paying much attention on the positional relationship between the key and the key groove, there may result a case where the key and the key groove do not match in their positions and even an appropriate ink tank cannot be inserted into the slot.
However, in consideration of the original objective of preventing erroneous insertion of the ink tank, an appropriate ink tank has to be always accepted into the slot. In case an appropriate ink tank cannot be inserted, such situation leads to an erroneous judgment of the user that such ink tank is inappropriate, whereby the ink tank or the ink jet recording apparatus itself may be regarded defective incapable of proper identification of the ink tank.
In order to prevent such situation, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-174879 discloses that the inserting portion of the ink tank and the entrance of the slot mutually correspond in such extremely exact manner that the key and the key groove are always in a correct positional relationship, namely that the internal shape of the slot and the external shape of the inserting portion of the ink tank are formed substantially same without play therebetween in such a manner that the key (or key groove) of an appropriate ink tank always match the key groove (or key). However, such configuration requires that, in case of mounting the ink tank into the slot, the ink tank has to be rigorously positioned with respect to the main body of the ink jet recording apparatus and has to be inserted in the correct inserting direction, whereby a loose insertion of the ink tank cannot be achieved and the user is requested to execute a cumbersomely exact mounting operation of the ink tank.
On the other hand, it is also conceivable to facilitate engagement of the key and the key groove by selecting a larger clearance therebetween even if the inserting portion of the ink tank and the entrance of the slot are not in a precisely defined positional relationship. However, if the clearance between the key and the key groove is larger, particularly in case the user inserts the ink tank in an inclined position with respect to the slot, there may result a situation where a projection or a recess not directly related to the mechanical identification tends to engage with the key or the key groove or an adjacent key tends to engage with the key groove in case plural keys or key grooves are arrayed. In such case, in an initial stage in case of inserting an inappropriate ink tank into the slot of the ink jet recording apparatus, the user has a feeling as if a projection penetrates into a recess, and, trying to further insert the ink tank, the user feels a strong resistance as if the insertion is inhibited by mutual hooking in the course of insertion. Stated differently, although the insertion is not possible in this case, there may result in slight engagement between a projection and a recess (not necessarily limited to the key and the key groove) because of the larger clearance between the key and the key groove, and this fact provides the user with a feeling that the ink tank is insertable. As a result, the user is inclined to thereafter continue insertion of the ink tank despite of slight resistance, thereby resulting in the breakage of the key or key groove of the ink tank or the ink jet recording apparatus.
Also if the clearance between the key and the key groove is selected small, particularly if the user inserts the ink tank in an inclined position with respect to the slot, there can be easily generated a situation where the key and the key groove do not mutually engage and even an appropriate ink tank cannot be inserted as explained in the foregoing. In such case the user may consider that the ink tank is not insertable and interrupts the inserting operation.
Furthermore, the conventional configuration disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid open No. 9-174879 requires a complex manufacturing process and is associated with a high manufacturing cost, since the identifying key is formed over the entire length of the lateral face of the ink tank and the key groove of a same length is formed on the internal wall of the slot.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid container capable of achieving satisfactory connection of the fluid connecting portion and the electrical connecting portion with the main body of the recording apparatus, thereby enabling satisfactory recording, and a recording apparatus capable mounting such liquid container.
Also in consideration of the foregoing, another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid container such as an ink tank capable of more precise identification for preventing erroneous insertion thereby avoiding misjudgment of the user, still allowing easy attaching/detaching operation and providing a low manufacturing cost, and an ink jet recording apparatus in which such liquid container can be attached and detached.
The above-mentioned objects can be attained, according to the present invention, by a liquid container detachably attachable to a recording apparatus for executing recording by depositing recording liquid onto a recording medium, the liquid container comprising:
a liquid chamber for containing the recording liquid;
a liquid connection aperture for causing the liquid chamber to communicate with a recording liquid supply system of the recording apparatus upon mounting on the recording apparatus;
an information memory medium which holds information including information relating to the liquid container and in which the information can be renewed or added by linkage with the recording apparatus; and
an information memory medium unit to engage, upon mounting on the recording apparatus, with information exchange means of the recording apparatus and adapted to guide the information memory medium to a position capable of communication with the recording apparatus;
wherein the information memory medium unit is capable of changing position and direction with respect to the fluid connection aperture according to the position and direction of the information exchange means of the recording apparatus.
In such configuration, even in the presence of certain aberration in the relative position between a connection portion of the main body of the recording apparatus with the fluid connection aperture and a connector therein, the information memory medium unit may change position relative to the fluid connection aperture whereby both the fluid connection aperture and the information memory medium unit may be positioned so as to match the connecting portions of the recording apparatus. Consequently the connection of the fluid and that of the information memory medium can be achieved in satisfactory manner without causing unnecessary stress in both connecting portions. Particularly in the liquid container of the present invention, the information memory medium unit can also change its direction, so that both the fluid connection aperture and the information memory medium unit can be so directed as to match the respective connecting portions of the recording apparatus even if the connecting portion with such fluid connection aperture and the connector in the main body of the recording apparatus have certain mutual aberration in the directions thereof.
Also a movable mechanism for rendering the connecting portion movable is provided in the liquid container, so that the main body of the recording apparatus need not be repaired even in case of a failure in the movable mechanism and the inconvenience on the user can be alleviated.
Also as a configuration for rendering the information memory medium unit movable in position and direction, there is provided an information memory medium unit containing portion provided with a connecting aperture for the information memory medium in the connecting direction with the connector of the recording apparatus and also with an internal space of a size capable accommodating the information memory medium unit without touching such aperture, wherein the information memory medium unit is accommodated in freely movable manner in the information memory medium unit containing portion.
In such configuration, the information memory medium unit can change position and direction thereof within a certain range determined by the size of the internal space of the information memory medium unit containing portion. In particular, the information memory medium unit can change its direction by rotation in any direction, including rotations (rotations in directions xcex8X,xcex8Y) about axes (X, Y axes) in a plane perpendicular to the connecting direction (Z-direction) with the connector of the recording apparatus.
Also in the present invention, there may be employed an information memory medium of non-contact type. As the information memory medium can change its position and direction with respect to the fluid connection aperture, matching the position and direction of the connector of the recording apparatus, the information memory medium unit can move according to the position and direction of the connector of the recording apparatus even in the presence of certain aberration in the position and direction of the information memory medium unit and the connector of the recording apparatus whereby both can always assume a position most efficient for communication. Therefore there can be made compact the antenna required for communication of the two, so that the size of the liquid container and the main body of the recording apparatus can be made compact.
Also in such configuration, there is preferably formed, on the external surface of the information memory medium unit and the internal surface of the information memory medium unit containing portion, a projection or a recess for causing mutual impingement of the two thereby limiting the movable range of the information memory medium unit. In this manner it is rendered possible to appropriately limit the movable range of the information memory medium and to limit the contact area in the movement thereby achieving smooth movement of the information memory medium unit.
More specifically, the information memory medium unit may be composed of an information memory medium holder having a connection aperture and a connection aperture rim protruding around the connection aperture in the direction of aperture, and an information memory medium having a contact portion fixed in the connection aperture and adapted to be electrically connected with the connector of the recording apparatus. The information memory medium holder is contained in the information memory medium unit containing portion in such a manner that the connection aperture rim is exposed from the connection aperture for the information memory medium, and the movable range of the information memory medium holder can be limited within such a range that a gap at least equal to a predetermined amount is formed between the connection aperture rim and the connection aperture for the information memory medium and a gap at least equal to a predetermined amount is formed between a face having the connection aperture rim and the internal wall of the information memory medium unit containing portion. In such configuration, even in case the recording liquid leaks from the fluid connection aperture outside the information memory medium unit containing portion, such recording liquid flowing toward the information memory medium unit containing portion tends to flow along the wall of the information memory medium unit containing portion and hardly reaches the information memory medium holder separated at least by a predetermined amount from such wall. It is therefore rendered possible to prevent electrical failure in the information memory medium resulting from contact with the recording liquid.
It is also possible to further reduce the electrical failure in the information memory medium by providing the rim of the connection aperture for the information memory medium with a capillary groove for guiding the recording liquid by a capillary force, thereby causing the recording liquid to flow more securely along the internal wall of the information memory medium unit containing unit.
Also in the present invention, the information memory medium unit and the connector of the recording apparatus may have such a configuration that a projection formed on either is inserted in and engages with a recess formed on the other thereby forming electrical connection. In such configuration, the projection may be provided with a tapered portion pointed in the inserting direction into the recess while the recess may be provided with a tapered portion pointed in the inserting direction of the projection, whereby the information memory medium unit can satisfactorily engage with the connector of the recording apparatus by a simple mounting operation, in a state where the information memory medium unit and the connector of the recording apparatus are approximately opposed, of moving the liquid container in the connecting direction so as to mutually press the two. In such operation, even if the information memory medium unit and the connector of the recording apparatus have certain mutual aberration in the position and direction, the information memory medium unit moves according to the position and direction of the connector of the recording apparatus thereby achieving satisfactory engagement of the two.
Also, the fluid connection aperture and the information memory medium unit may be both provided on an external face of a same direction in the liquid container. Such configuration allows to connect both the fluid connection aperture and the information memory medium unit with the recording apparatus by a simple operation of mounting the liquid container on the recording apparatus by moving the liquid container toward the face having the liquid connection aperture and the information memory medium unit.
The present invention is applicable particularly advantageously to a liquid container provided with two fluid connection apertures. In the liquid container having two fluid connection apertures, the liquid container is defined not only in the position but also in the direction by the connection of such fluid connection apertures. However, in the present invention, since the information memory medium unit is movable not only in the position but also in the direction, so that the two fluid connection apertures and the information memory medium unit can be connected in satisfactory manner without any stress.
In case there are provided two fluid connection apertures and such fluid connection apertures and the information memory medium unit are formed on an external face of a same direction in the liquid container, it is preferred to position the two fluid connection apertures in mutually adjacent manner and to provide the information memory medium unit in a distant position. In such configuration, in case of leakage of the recording liquid from the fluid connection apertures, the leaking liquid is less likely to reach the information memory medium unit and there can be prevented electrical failure in the information memory medium.
One of the two fluid connection apertures can be used for the supply of the recording liquid into the recording apparatus while the other can be used for fluid introduction into the liquid chamber. Thus there can be realized a configuration where the fluid is introduced into the liquid chamber so as to substantially cancel the pressure reduction therein resulting from the outflow of the recording liquid. Such configuration allows to maintain a constant pressure in the liquid chamber and to supply the recording liquid always under a substantially constant pressure. In such configuration, the fluid introduced into the liquid chamber can be liquid or air. There may be adopted a configuration where the recording liquid same as that contained in the liquid chamber is introduced therein. Also there may be provided a guard portion having a connection finger provided with the connection aperture for the information memory medium, engaging with a connecting portion provided in the liquid chamber and causing an elastic deformation in response to an external strain. In such configuration, in case the liquid container not mounted in the ink jet recording apparatus is erroneously dropped for example onto a floor, the connection finger provided in the guard portion causes an elastic deformation to absorb the impact of dropping thereby preventing the information memory medium, contained in a cover portion, from destruction by the impact of dropping.
As explained in the foregoing, the present invention is advantageously applicable to a liquid container having two or more fluid connection apertures. Also as explained in the foregoing, the liquid container having two fluid connection apertures can achieve supply of the recording liquid under a constant pressure condition. Therefore, the liquid container of the present invention can be advantageously employed in an ink jet recording apparatus for discharging and depositing the recording liquid onto a recording medium, in which the supply of the recording liquid under a constant pressure is particularly preferred. Also, the information exchange means is preferably an antenna for wireless communication. Also the information exchange means is preferably a connector for electrical connection with the information memory medium. There is also preferred a configuration provided with a face having the aforementioned connection aperture for the information memory medium, containing the information memory medium unit in a space constituted by the aforementioned information memory medium containing portion, and further provided with a guard portion having a connection finger engaging with the connecting portion provided in the liquid chamber and capable of causing an elastic deformation in response to an external strain. The present invention is naturally effectively applicable to the configuration of the conventional example 1 with a single fluid connection aperture.
The recording apparatus of the present invention is so constructed as to be capable of mounting the liquid container described above. Such recording apparatus is provided with a guide mechanism for guiding the liquid container, at the mounting thereof, to a proper mounting position, and such guide mechanism is preferably capable of changing the mounting position and direction of the liquid container within a predetermined range. Such configuration is capable, by changing the mounting position and direction of the liquid container, of adjusting the position of the fluid connection aperture according to the connecting portion of the recording apparatus thereby achieving satisfactory fluid connection without generating unnecessary stress at the fluid connection aperture. Even when the liquid container is mounted in such state adjusted in the mounting position and direction, the information memory medium unit can accordingly change the position and direction, thereby being satisfactorily connected to the connector of the recording apparatus without generating unnecessary stress therein.
The present invention provides a liquid container which can be inserted and detachably mounted in a slot of a mount object and is provided on the external periphery with an identifying portion, for identifying at the inserting operation whether the liquid container is to be inserted into the aforementioned slot, corresponding to an identifying portion of the mounted side provided on the internal wall of the slot, the liquid container being featured in that the identifying portion is provided in the vicinity of an inserting end and is provided with an identifying recessed portion in which, when opposed to an identifying rib of the identifying portion of the mounted side of the slot, such identifying rib can be inserted, and an identifying projection to impinge on the identifying rib when opposed thereto, wherein the identifying projection has, in the longitudinal direction thereof, an inverted T-shape along the inserting direction.
Such configuration allows to simplify the manufacturing or working process in comparison with the conventional configuration in which the identifying projection and recess are formed in a rail shape along the entire length of the liquid container. Also, since the identifying projection is formed in an inverted T-shape, the identifying projection tends to firmly impinge on the identifying rib at the insertion of an inappropriate liquid container, whereby the user can know more easily that the insertion is not possible. Also the identifying projection cannot be easily broken even under a relatively strong inserting force.
The present invention is also featured in that the identifying portion is provided in the vicinity of an inserting end and is provided with an identifying recessed portion in which, when opposed to an identifying rib of the identifying portion of the mounted side of the slot, such identifying rib can be inserted, and an identifying projection to impinge on the identifying rib when opposed thereto, wherein the identifying projection has, in the longitudinal direction thereof, a T-shape along the inserting direction.
In the configuration with such T-shaped identifying projection, in case of insertion of an inappropriate liquid container in an inclined state into the slot, the identifying projection coming into firm impingement on the identifying rib is reinforced in the upper part whereby the user can know more easily that the insertion is not possible. Also the identifying projection cannot be easily broken even under a relatively strong inserting force.
The present invention is further featured in that the identifying portion is provided in the vicinity of an inserting end and is provided with an identifying recessed portion in which, when opposed to an identifying rib of the identifying portion of the mounted side of the slot, such identifying rib can be inserted, and an identifying projection to impinge on the identifying rib when opposed thereto, wherein the width of a face having the identifying portion is smaller than the internal width of the slot in a portion where the identifying portion of the mounted side is provided, by a distance A smaller than the difference B between the width of the identifying recess and that of the identifying rib.
Such configuration enables simple and exact connection for the liquid supply etc. since the external shape of the liquid container is precisely positioned with respect to the internal shape of the slot when the liquid container reaches the identifying portion of the mounted side in the slot. On the other hand, such precise relative positional relationship is not required between the identifying recess and the identifying rib, and the operation of the aforementioned connection etc. can be executed smoothly without being affected by such relative positional relationship.
The identifying portions are preferably formed on a pair of mutually opposed lateral faces.
The identifying projection preferably has such a length as to always impinge on the identifying rib when the identifying projection is in a position opposed to the identifying rib of the identifying portion of the mounted side in the slot even in case of insertion in an inclined position with respect to the slot. Such configuration allows, even in case of insertion of an inappropriate liquid container in an inclined position into the slot, to prevent intrusion of the identifying projection by evading the impingement with the identifying rib, thereby preventing the erroneous insertion.
The identifying recess can be a portion formed by eliminating a protruding portion formed between plural supporting pillars and connecting the adjacent supporting pillars and the identifying projection can be a remaining portion of the protruding portion formed between plural supporting pillars and connecting the adjacent supporting pillars. In such configuration, the liquid container can be mass produced and stored in a state prior to the elimination of the protruding portion, and the protruding portion can be later suitably eliminated to form the identifying projection and recess according to the liquid to be contained. In this manner it is not necessary to design, manufacture and store liquid containers different according to the liquids so that the manufacturing cost can be significantly reduced.
The end face of the support pillar in the inserting direction and the end face of the identifying projection in the inserting direction are preferably in a same plane. Such configuration prevents, in case of insertion of an inappropriate liquid container, fitting of the identifying rib in the gap between the supporting pillars (a small space under the identifying projection), thus giving a fitting feeling to the user and causing erroneous judgment thereof.
It is also preferred that the protruding portion is thinner than the supporting pillar and that the protruding portion has a longitudinal length in the connecting portion with the supporting pillar smaller than the entire longitudinal length of the protruding portion. Such configuration enables simple formation of the identifying recess by cutting off the protruding portion.
Furthermore, the identifying portion is preferably formed in such an asymmetrical manner that the positions of the identifying projection and recess of the identifying portion are substantially displaced by a half pitch when the identifying portion is inverted by 180xc2x0 about the central axis in the inserting direction. Such configuration allows to prevent mounting of the liquid container in a position where the left and right sides thereof are misjudged.
A liquid connection aperture capable of passing liquid may be provided on a face substantially perpendicular to the inserting direction and positioned at the leading end in the inserting direction. In such case, the identifying portion may be positioned close to the face on which the liquid connection aperture is provided. In such case, since the lower face of the identifying projection is positioned in the vicinity of the inserting end of the liquid container, the erroneous insertion can be detected in an early stage of the inserting operation of the liquid container, whereby the user can know in an early stage that the liquid container is to be replaced and the convenience for the user can therefore be improved. Also, the identifying portion may be provided on a face substantially perpendicular to a face on which the liquid connection aperture is provided.
The number and position of the identifying projection and recess may be determined according to the color and type of recording ink to be contained in the liquid container.
The ink jet recording apparatus of the present invention is provided with a slot in which the liquid container of the aforementioned configuration can be detachably mounted.